The GCRC at San Francisco General Hospital is now in its 30th year of continuous funding. This renewal application comes at a time when the unit will move from its current isolated location in the Faculty Research Building to the heart of the main hospital. This has stimulated considerable interest in the use of the GCRC by a diverse group of investigators who wish to study patients at a higher acuity level than was permitted in the former location. Their enthusiasm is evidenced by the submission of many of the new protocols in this application. Further, development of a discrete GCRC Outpatient Clinic will accommodate a rapidly expanding number of protocols requiring such a facility. Our program is highly diverse, ranging from classic metabolic balance studies, to pharmacokinetics, controlled drug infusions, and a variety of therapeutic trials. As befits a program located at San Francisco General Hospital, AIDS is well represented with an emphasis on pathophysiologic mechanism as well as therapeutics. Protocols in this application will study: the effects of nitric acid vapor and ozone on the response to inhaled antigen; airway responsiveness in ozone sensitivity; the human pharmacology of nicotine; a comparison of nicotine metabolism in four ethnic groups; the pharmacodynamics of caffeine and paraxanthine; chelation in the treatment of hypertension in lead exposed workers; diet potassium in essential hypertension; LDL binding defects and hypercholesterolemia; LDL subclass and dietary carbohydrate; APOB metabolism in hypobetalipoproteinemia; exercise and insulin sensitivity in non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus; the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system in diabetes mellitus; smoking cessation and calorigenesis; cAMP and G-alphaS as biologic markers of alcoholism; tenidap sodium in rheumatoid arthritis; butyrate analogues and hydroxyurea in sickle cell disease; pathogenesis of wasting in AIDS; growth hormone in the treatment of HIV-associated catabolism; ganciclovir vs. foscarnet in cytomegalovirus colitis; ricin A-chain conjugated anti-Cd22 in HIV-associated non-Hodgkin's lymphoma; 566C280, zidovudine drug interactions; aerosolized interferon gamma in pneumocystis carini pneumonia; amphotericin vs. AIDS-associated heart failure; hydroxyurea in sickle cell anemia; pulmonary complications of AIDS; novel HIV therapeutics and vaccine development; drug response and drug toxicity in AIDS; and the use of hyperimmune anti-HIV IgG in pregnancy.